Mapping applications currently exist for use by mobile devices and portable computing devices which provide visual images of a geographic area to be displayed on such devices. Mapping applications may display street maps, topographic maps, or satellite images and provide navigational assistance such as a route planner for travelling.
Some mapping applications provide geospatial data identifiers, such as pushpins, which identify geospatial data to be displayed on a map. Geospatial data includes data which is related to geographic and/or spatial information. Geospatial data may pertain to a location of a feature, which may be natural or constructed. Such features may include, for example, objects, businesses, or structures.
At times, such as during a natural disaster such as a hurricane or earthquake, there is a need to quickly identify infrastructure and assets to coordinate many resources such as emergency evacuation or rescue operations, electrical power grids, police, communications, and various other facilities. In addition, at such times there may be a need to collaboratively create and share customized geospatial information over the Internet or a secure network.
There is a need for a mapping system that provides for publishing, sharing, and collaborative modification of mapping and geospatial or location-based data and visualizations. Also, there is a need to separate and or categorize geospatial information; by subject, or application, or other common use. Also, there is a need to order mapping, geospatial, and location-based information; by time, or other ordered hierarchy. Also, there is a need to access such published mapping, geospatial, and location-based information; either historically or currently posted or published by said categorizations, and in said orderings.
Intended advantages of the disclosed systems and/or methods satisfy one or more of these needs or provide other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments that fall within the scope of the claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.